pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocket and Scout
'''Rocket and Scout '''is the fourth episode of the second season of Adventures In Kanto. Plot The story starts with Scout, Cassidy and Butch entering a burned down mansion on Cinnabar Island. Scout: So, what are we looking for? Butch: Information on Mewtwo, for the millionth time! The three each pull out large flashlights and turn them on. Cassidy: Now, let's split up and search for anything that helps us find Mewtwo. Scout: Alright, KK. The three slip up. Scout looks in the collapsed bookshelves, Cassidy searches the floor, and Butch searches the rest of the building. Scout: I expected that my first mission on Team Rocket would be more exciting. Butch: Aw, shut up. Scout rummage through a bookshelf, and comes across a journal. Scout: Hmm.... Scout flips through the book, and finds a photograph of Mewtwo. Scout reads the words on the next page. Scout: Guys, listen to this. " Day 67. Mewtwo is finally complete. It was born of a pregnant Mew. It seems much bigger than Mew. It has a humanoid posture, but has some feline features. Oddly enough, it has a tube extending from the back of its skull to its spine. I imagine this is used as a system of nerves to increase blood flow and transmission to the brain. We can only hope for-" then there is a bunch of missing pages and then there is this, "Day 92. Mewtwo had lost his mind. He slaughtered everyone. I'm lucky to be alive. I only survived by escaping with a boat, but some other members were not so lucky. Mewtwo is still there, at ______ Island, most likely cloning Pokemon. Me and Miyamoto talked it through and we are returning tommorow to try ro capture Mewtwo." Cassidy: And?? Scout: That's it. Butch: Where was Mewtwo? What island? Scout: It's too smudged. I can't read it. Cassidy: Okay, let's keep that. That's important. Let's keep searching though. Scout: Here, Ben. Hold this. Butch: It's BUTCH. B.U.T.C.H. Butch. Scout: 'Aight, Butch. Hold this! Scout hands the paper to Butch, and Butch, Cassidy and Scout keep searching the mansion. Butch: Be better get promotions after this! Scout: SSSSHHHH!!!! Close your face hole. Butch: ... Cassidy: I... I think I found something! Scout: Oooh! Really? Scout and Butch stand around Cassidy, who is holding up a large map. Cassidy: It's a map of.... The Orange Islands. The island that the man was talking about must be one of these islands. We gotta search ALL of them. Scout: All of them? Really!? Cassidy: Yeah. Really The scene changes to Scott and Jill resting on a bench. Scott is cleaning his badges. Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Eevee are playing. Scott: I'm glad Squirtle is getting active! Jill: Yeah. Squirtle gently pushes Bulbasaur. Scott: Three badges! Heck yeah. IN YOUR FACE, TONY!! Jill laughs. Scott rubs his badges with a cloth. Scott: There! Nice and shiny! Jill: Great! Ready to go? Scott: Nah. Let's let my Pokemon have some fun! Jill: Okay! Squirtle: Sq...Sweeeer. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Jill picks up Eevee and starts petting her behind the ear. Eevee: Eeeeev! Eeevv. Scott: Ya' know. I'm gonna go try to train Squirtle! Jill: Already? Scott: Yeah. It needs to become tough! Jill: Alright then. Scott bends down near Squirtle. Scott: Hey, Squirtle. Can you use Hyper Beam?? Squirtle just walks away and falls over. Jill: Really? Hyper Beam? Scott: What? Jill: Only fully evolved Pokemon can learn Hyper Beam.... Scott: Oh.... That explains it! The scene changes back to the Team Rocket trio, Butch, Cassidy and Scout, talking with Giovanni with a laptop. Scout: We like, totally found a map to the Orange Islands! Cassidy: Let me do the talking! Cassidy pushes Scout out of the way. Cassidy: Um... What he said. Giovanni: So? Why would we need that? Butch: A man wrote about Mewtwo being on an island, and it is probably in the Orange Islands. Cassidy: Did you not just hear me? Cassidy pushes Butch out of the way. Cassidy: What he said. Giovanni: Excellent. I will work out the details later. Return to Headquarters immediatly. Scout: Okee dokey. Cassidy closes the laptop. Scout: So.... How do we get back? Cassidy: I don't know. Butch: The S.S. Anne will be back tommorow. I guess we gotta stay on Cinnabar Island. Cassidy: Wait... WHAT!? But... I didn't bring my hairspray! NOOOOOOOOO!! Scout: Just use mud! Cassidy: .... You are disgusting. Category:Episodes